


Vroom

by trycatpennies



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from <a href="http://starkened.tumblr.com/post/11088108054/why-yes-those-are-quotes-from-easy-a">this gif set on tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts), [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



“I’m pretty sure i’m too old to be grounded,” Peter says, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

“Not too old to put across my knee,” Tony answers, pointing at him, threatening. 

Steve muffles a laugh into his coffee and Tony glares.

“Can you please back me up here? Why am I always the bad cop?”

This time Peter joins Steve in laughing at Tony.

“The bad cop? Tony, you gave him a car last week. After he crashed the first one. How is that bad cop. You went on this big spiel about responsibility and sense of honour or something. And then you downgraded him to a Mustang, from a Porsche. Seriously. I’m not really seeing the bad cop.”

“Are you kidding, have you seen the new Mustangs? It’s crap.”

“It’s a fifty thousand dollar car, Tony,” Steve says, and Tony shrugs, over it.

“Whatever. Don’t fuck up again, kid. I’d rather not see you dead.”

“Whatever,” Peter shoots back, and he stalks out of the kitchen.

“You’re cute when you care,” Steve says, and Tony sighs, heavily.

“Ugh.”


End file.
